


Sometimes You're Up, Sometimes You're Down, It's Just a Ride

by ro_mm_ck



Series: Just a Ride [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hand Kink, M/M, Office Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen felt pathetic that his entire day revolved around a thirty second elevator ride, but really... could you blame him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You're Up, Sometimes You're Down, It's Just a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks:** To unrequited1984 for the beta and her help in being damn inspiring in her perviness while I was writing this. A big giant thank you to my sister from another mister, luvscharlie for the beta and being SUPER awesome with the finding of my issues with POV and tense. You both rock! Who could ask for more wonderful or hilarious beta readers? I HEART YOU BOTH!  
>  **Warnings:** um... porn. Coitus Interruptus of a sort.

Jensen thought the rope bracelet seemed kind of out of place in a professional office setting. It wasn't as if the tan man in front of him wouldn't always seem out of place, the guy was so tall... but it seemed an odd thing to see peeking out from under the cuffs of his blue button down shirt. The guy stood there in a suit that must have cost thousands of dollars, complete with cufflinks and a silk tie, with a bracelet frayed at the edges. It looked like they would tickle the skin at his wrists.

The guy also could not stand still no matter how short the elevator ride. Not that Jensen was paying close attention or anything, but the tall guy that rode with him to the tenth floor was constantly in motion. He would tap his fingers against the hand rail, or his own hands as they climbed the stories to their level. The guy almost always had headphones in his ears as well, bopping his head to whatever tune he was listening to.

Jensen couldn't help watching him nearly every day. Sometimes they'd miss each other and Jensen couldn't help but frown when he stepped out of the parking garage, walked through the long lobby, only to find the elevator empty. Most days though, through the magic of traffic lights, they managed to ride up together. Jensen would look sideways at the curls at the ends of the man's hair and inwardly smile when they would fall in his face only to be blown away with a puff of air from those sweet lips.

One of these times, he was actually going to talk to the guy. He was going to break the politeness pact that is signed by everyone who has ever stepped inside an elevator, ordering the undersigned to stare forward at the doors until they open to the correct floor. Jensen promised that the next day he would stop before he got off on his floor and at least smile at the guy. He really was the most beautiful thing Jensen had ever seen. He had that kind of skin that made Jensen think of days spent outside in the sun.

"This is ridiculous," Jensen said to himself as he stepped into his office, once again having ignored the urge to talk to his "Elevator Guy". He dropped his case on his desk and hung his coat on the wall hook behind the door. Slumping into his plush black leather desk chair, he dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "I'm a grown assed man, for Christ's sake!"

"At least that's the word on the street," Jensen heard Chris say from the door. His friend was smirking at him as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Something wrong, Jen?"

"I'm just being an idiot," Jensen explained offhandedly before tapping the intercom and saying, "Sandy? You're the most beautiful woman in the world..."

"Coffee's coming up boss," she interrupted, the smile evident in her voice.

"So that's how you always get the cute ones," Chris said, thumb pointing to the desk outside Jensen's office.

"Yes. Flattery will apparently get you anywhere," Jensen groaned absentmindedly, rubbing his thumb and finger at the bridge of his nose.

"Point taken," Chris said, bringing his foot to rest on the opposite knee before continuing. "I don't think it hurts that you're 'adorable' in the eyes of the female population of this place."

"Yeah, that's just what I need right now," Jensen said, rolling his eyes.

"I would say it is," Chris kidded. "But I know they're missing certain things to make my boy happy."

"You sound like you're my pimp," Jensen said. He scrunched his face up at the thought and dismissed it disgustedly.

"Hey, if I were your pimp you would be getting laid a hell of a lot more often," Chris said, throwing up his hands and laughing good naturedly.

There was a tap on Jensen's office door and Sandy walked in carrying two cups of steaming coffee on a tray with cream and sweetener. Jensen smiled as soon as the smell hit his nose. There were some simple joys in this life and caffeine was one of them.

"Thank you, Sandy. Have I told you lately that I love you?" Jensen said as he took the first cup and waved to Chris to take the second. He took a short sip of the black coffee and sighed happily. "Seriously, there may be proposals of marriage in your near future."

"Yeah, and the fact that you're gay as the day is long?" Sandy said with a sardonic eyebrow raise.

"Would never come between our love," Jensen quickly countered before taking another sip and slightly burning his tongue. Sandy laughed and walked out of the office without another word. There were many reasons why he loved having Sandy as his assistant. She didn't take shit from anyone, she could type faster than God, she shared Jensen's sarcastic sense of humor, and she made the best coffee in the history of the universe. Jensen wasn't sure what she put in there; he suspected some kind of narcotic.

Jensen watched in horror as Christian loaded his own coffee with sugar and cream, his coffee more condiment than beverage by the time he was through. Coffee was to be savored and what Chris was doing to the cup of liquid gold Sandy had presented him with was just sacrilege. Jensen was sure a person really could be ejected from several religions for this kind of evil.

"That's just blasphemy," he said as Chris grabbed yet another sugar packet and poised it over his cup.

"Just because you like to drink crude oil doesn't mean that the rest of us are tainting the beverage by doctoring it up a little," Chris said in a voice indicating that Jensen was being a tad judgmental. "I know you want to marry this coffee and have little caffeinated babies but I don't know how you don't shoot to the moon after just one cup let alone your usual five."

"Is there a reason why you're in my office first thing in the morning, Christian?" Jensen asked, changing the subject as he was very familiar with this particular argument. "Or did you just come to bless me with your truly lovely company?"

"Just here to remind you, like _you_ asked, about the meeting we have this afternoon with J.D. Morgan," Christian said, gripping his coffee cup and grabbing another two sugar packets simply to annoy Jensen. He stood and headed for the door as he watched Jensen's work autopilot engage.

"Right, right," Jensen said, sipping at his coffee and then nodding. "You want to meet me at the elevators at 2:30 so we can ride up together?"

"I'll be there with bells on," Christian said gruffly, stepping out of the office and closing the door behind him.

Jensen was grateful for the reminder. He'd been so frazzled by his encounter with "Elevator Guy" that he'd temporarily forgotten. The lapse wouldn't have lasted longer than booting up his computer. His Outlook calendar opened up with boxes stretched across the entire week, his days filled with meetings, conference calls, and appointments. Jensen ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he realized this week was going to be a nightmare.

Hours flew past as he answered emails, talked to people in six different time zones, and dealt with the paperwork that had to be done in order to get their new product line on the shelves by next January. It all felt kind of trite when he tried to explain it to his friends, but it kept his days plenty full. His inbox was still filled with items demanding his attention when the intercom buzzed on his desk.

"Boss?" Sandy said happily.

"Yeah, Sandy."

"I'm going to grab lunch. You want anything?" she asked.

"I'm not really hungry," Jensen said distractedly. He looked up at his computer screen and noted that it was nearly 1:30 already, and he hadn't even gotten up from his desk since he arrived at the office at seven this morning. He had an hour until the meeting with the distributers he'd been buttering up for the last month. He'd been wowing Jeff Morgan's partners with greatly technical internet presentations only to find out the company had moved into Jensen's building.

"None of that, boss," Sandy chided. "I'm bringing you back something. If you don't tell me what you want then I'm going to bring you a fluffernutter sandwich and make you eat it."

"What part of 'I'm not hungry' did you not understand?" Jensen said exasperatedly.

"Fluffernutter," Sandy sing-songed through the tinny sounding speaker phone.

"Fine," Jensen conceded. "I'll just have a turkey sandwich or something."

"Okay. Bacon cheeseburger and sweet potato fries," Sandy replied.

"If you're just going to order for me, why do you even ask?" Jensen said, putting up only a token protest because her order sounded really good.

"Oh, you know you love me," Sandy said with a laugh. "If you're nice I'll even make you a fresh pot of coffee before you leave for your meeting."

"Yes, ma'am," Jensen said in a slow drawl. "Anything you say ma'am."

"Be back in a jiff," Sandy said, closing the connection.

Jensen couldn't help but laugh at his assistant. She kept him fed during the day and made sure he left at a reasonable time at night. He really needed to see about getting her another raise. When she returned, the ambrosial smell of grease and coffee accompanying her, Jensen had his files put together for the 2:30 meeting and a home on his desk for the spoils she waived in front of him.

"Love you," Jensen said as he opened the paper container and breathed in deeply.

"Yeah, I know. Marriage and babies," she said waiving her hand at him as she walked back to her desk with her own lunch. "Get at least a few bites of that before you take off," she instructed. "You've got about twenty minutes before you meet up with Chris."

"Thanks."

~*~

"Ready?" Chris asked as they stood in front of the bay of elevators.

"Yeah," Jensen answered, tapping his laptop bag confidently as they stepped into the open elevator. He couldn't help but be cautious at this point. His bag contained every possible connection cord, two back up jump drives, and an extra battery for his laptop in case the power cord and the primary battery both pooped out on him. Some would call him paranoid but Jensen simply followed the Boy Scouts' motto of "Be Prepared" to an almost insane degree.

They stepped out into the lobby of J.D. Morgan Enterprises with game faces in place. "Jensen Ackles and Christian Kane to see Mr. Morgan," Jensen announced when the receptionist greeted them.

"Jensen!"

They both turned as Jeffery Dean Morgan stepped out from behind the large sculpture in front of the hallway. Jeff Morgan was the kind of man who looked like he could be comfortable in any situation. Be it a posh office or a horse ranch, the tall man looked like he would not only enjoy both, but command respect of both his human and equine companions. He smiled at Jensen shaking his hand before turning to Christian. "Jeffrey Dean Morgan," he said with a grin and shook Christian's hand.

"Christian Kane."

"How're things, Jeff?" Jensen asked as Jeff lead them back to the conference room. "You still painting those crazy..."

"Hey," Jeff said, interrupting Jensen. "Don't insult a man's passion."

"Passion?" Jensen questioned. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" He missed working with Jeff. He'd learned a lot about business and what he was capable of from working with this man. He also missed the laughter and taunting, but you would be hard pressed to get him to admit it.

"Shut your trap, Ackles," Jeff said with a laugh as they sat down at the long table and began to get settled. "You didn't happen to bring drinks for the whole class, did you Jensen?"

"You don't want Jensen's drink," Chris informed him. "It's like paint thinner, but the caffeinated version."

"I know," Jeff said, his eyes twinkling. "Who do you think Jensen stole Sandy from?"

"I did not steal her," Jensen said defensively. "She came of her own free will."

"Uh huh," Jeff said disbelievingly. Switching gears quickly he looked up at the conference room door and frowned. "Jared should be here in a minute," Jeff said. "He's just finishing up a phone call and then we can start."

"Jared?" Jensen asked curiously.

"My new Jensen," Jeff said.

"Oh really?" Jensen said, raising an eyebrow. "I can't wait to get at this guy."

It was at that moment that Jensen's "Elevator Guy" made his appearance in the conference room. Jensen was struck stupid, his eyes going wide, until Christian elbowed him covertly in the ribs. He closed his eyes a moment and they returned from their cartoonish state as the man stepped inside and leaned over the table to introduce himself.

"Jared Padalecki," he said, holding out one large hand to Christian and Jensen. "Nice to meet you," he continued as he shook hands with both men. Jensen couldn't help staring at those strong hands at different points during the meeting.

Things progressed fairly uneventfully as most of the details of the buy were already in place. Idle chitchat between the four of them gave way to an overview of the changes that had taken place in the contract. This was more of a meet and greet for the team that would be implementing those changes in the next several months. Thank God for Christian's presentation. It gave Jensen a cover for many sideways glances and he hopefully didn't look like too much of a freak to Jeff or Jared.

"So," Christian said, clapping his hands together and sighing. "I guess that about sums it all up. Anything you want to add, Jensen?"

"Nope," Jensen said, his attention snapping back to Christian in a flash. "I think you've covered all of the high points." Jensen had mostly been listening, and Chris was good at his job so Jensen wasn't too worried.

"Well thanks for coming up guys," Jeff said, standing up and shaking hands all around. "I'll send Jared down if I have any issues."

"And Jared you can come down if you have any issues with Jeff," Jensen added playfully.

"Don't be teaching my new boy old tricks, Ackles," Jeff admonished.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jared said with a smile, his dimples coming into full view. He hadn't seen the dimples before and could tell they were going to be lethal. Jensen couldn't help it; there was something about that smile that made him want to lick Jared's teeth. He wasn't sure if that was a weird reaction, but there was something about the man that made his hair stand on end. He shook Jared's hand again, the strong fingers closing around his for a moment before Jared guided them out of the conference room and back to the lobby.

~*~

"What exactly was that about?" Christian asked once they were safely back in his office.

Jensen rolled his eyes and flitted through several piles of files that had appeared on his desk in the last hour. Jensen looked up when a polite knock sounded from the other side of the door. Sandy saved him from answering when she appeared in the room a moment later.

"How's the old man?" she asked.

"He misses you," Jensen said. "You might send him up a cuppa sometime. Show him you still care."

"Aww... isn't that adorable?" she said turning to look at Chris for a happy moment before returning her attention to Jensen without waiting for an answer. "Those are the buy files on the left, the new statistics accounting came up with in the center, and the final location scout on the right. Everything looks the same as last time so I think we're good to go. You need anything else from me?"

"Nope," Jensen answered. "Go on home. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm going to call in half an hour," she threatened. "If you're not on your way home, so help me..."

"Yes, Mom," Jensen intoned.

"It's nearly seven, Jensen. Go HOME!" she ordered.

Jensen waved her out of the room and turned back to Chris. He knew that his friend was only waiting to pounce on him about what had happened at the meeting. He'd noticed Jensen's odd behavior but seemed content to let it go for the moment. They discussed specifics on the buy for a few minutes while Jensen packed up his files for the night.

"See you tomorrow, Chris," Jensen said as he slipped his coat on and grabbed his briefcase. "I've got to head home or I'll be in trouble."

"With your boyfriend, Jared?" Chris said with a smirk.

"Boyfriend?" Jensen said in a snotty tone as he locked the office door behind them. "Really?"

"Well, the way you were making googly eyes at him I half expected rainbows, hearts, and unicorns to shoot from your eyes like a Care Bear," Christian said.

"The Care Bears shot things from their chests," Jensen corrected as they walked together to the elevator.

"Oh thanks 'cause I wasn't going to get through the night without knowing that little tidbit," Chris kidded.

Jensen shrugged and then prayed that his elevator destiny would hold out this just once and Jared would still be upstairs working. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Jared, he just didn't want to see him with Chris. Jensen could tell his friend had something brewing in that insane mind of his and Jensen was really too tired to keep up.

*ding*

No such luck.

"Hi Jared," Chris said gleefully shooting a glance at Jensen as they stepped inside. "Long time, no see. You never call. You never write. I was beginning to think you didn't care, man."

The laughter bubbled up from Jared's chest until he had to lean back against the elevator walls to let it all out. He had one of those warm laughs that made even strangers smile when they heard it, like the perfect person to go see a funny movie with because you always knew that Jared would laugh louder than you so you could feel free to giggle away. He blinked for a moment before smiling down at them.

"Sorry, man," Jared said in mock seriousness. "I didn't know we'd become so attached already."

"Well, some of us have," Christian said fiercely. The only thing that saved Jensen from choking his friend right then and there was the crazy way that Chris looked at Jared, causing the younger man to laugh all over again.

"I can see why Jeff chose you guys," Jared said wiping a hand at his eyes to catch the moisture that had fallen from two intense belly laughs in the span of ten floors. "You want to grab a beer?"

"I can't," Chris said with a big stress on the "I" as they walked through the lobby toward the parking garage. "I have to get home to my lady before she skins me alive for being late already, but I'm sure Jenny boy would love to join you. I'm off. See you tomorrow!" he called before he could even see the incredulous look on Jensen's face as he took off.

"Jenny?" Jared said, the nickname rolling off his tongue like an insult, a tease, and an endearment all at once.

~*~

Beers with Jared had gone well to say the least. Not only was Jared insanely gorgeous and smart but he had one hell of a sense of humor. He helped Jensen over some of the remaining awkwardness as they downed a few bottles and talked about the nothing topics two strangers can easily share between them. Sports, television, movies, and their jobs ruled the conversation until they were both on beer four. Neither man was drunk by any stretch of the imagination but the edge had been taken off.

Jensen peeled the label from his Budweiser distractedly and talked about his last year at J.D. Morgan. When he looked up at Jared, he realized the man was staring at him with a singular interest. He couldn't help but gulp a little at the heat in his eyes.

Jared looked at him half sideways and calmly said, "I'd wanted to talk to you for weeks," as he peered from behind the hair that had fallen in his eyes. "I just couldn't get the sack up to talk to the sexiest guy in my building."

Jensen could not speak. A psychiatrist friend of his had told him once that tearing labels from bottles was actually a sign of sexual frustration. It had become a game for them whenever it'd been a while. They wouldn't have to say anything, they would just tear the label off and slam it on the table and it would be understood. His mouth opened and closed again before he tore the label completely from his beer and slapped it on the table.

Jared leaned in close and said softly, "I saw you watching me. Every day for weeks, watching me. I felt like the walls were closing in on me every time I walked into the elevator. Everything felt too big, too fast, too stupid."

Jensen's face flushed red as he listened to Jared's confessions. His skin suddenly felt like it was stretched too tight over his body. He watched as Jared moved his chair even closer and held in a gasp when Jared ran his fingers over the skin of Jensen's bare wrist.

"And then today," he all but whispered in Jensen's ear, or at least as much of a whisper as one could manage in a moderately packed bar. "I walked in and there you were and it was all I could do not to whimper at my bad luck. My first major meeting with my first major client and it's the hot guy from the elevator **and** the guy who had my job before me who Jeff won't stop talking about like he's the second coming of Christ or something."

Jared moved his fingers slightly higher, touching the soft skin of Jensen's inner arm. Jensen's expression was a combination of shell shock and interest so Jared continued. "The whole damn meeting you kept looking at me and I wanted to excuse myself to take care of the rock hard evidence of what just looking at you does to me."

Jensen's eyes went wide and his silence broke. "Oh."

"Oh?" Jared asked. Jared had laid quite a lot out on the line just now and Jensen wasn't sure how to get his usually too loose tongue to unstick itself. Instead he removed a hand from his beer and placed it carefully on top of Jared's knee.

Jared closed his eyes for a moment like he was gathering some kind of super human strength. "Then, after the meeting, Jeff has to go tell me that not only are you single but that you're gay. I wonder if the old man has an idea about what's going on here. He seemed delighted to tell me all about you. I hope he doesn't know that as soon as I finished shaking your hand it was all I could do not to grab your ass, push you up against a wall, and kiss those full lips of yours."

Jensen moved his hand to the inside of Jared's knee and gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His very best wet dreams and jerk off fantasies about "Elevator Guy" didn't even come close to the actuality of listening to Jared whisper these things in his ear in a crowded bar. Jared had barely touched him but those strong fingers were rubbing swirling patterns on the soft skin of his arm and Jensen felt like each nerve ending was plotting against him to unravel his already tumbling self control.

"You want to get out of here?" Jared said into his ear. His tongue brushed the skin just under Jensen's ear as he asked.

Jensen couldn't help the small shiver that passed through him at the light touch and he was grateful his brain was functioning enough to nod. He wasn't sure where or how far this was going to go, but God knew how many times he'd thought about this in the last several weeks. Jensen stood, dropping a twenty onto the table, and walking over to the front of the bar.

"Cab?" Jensen said with a grin, able to loosen his tongue momentarily.

"Yeah," Jared said, huskily as he came up behind Jensen. "My place or yours?" he said into Jensen's ear as the rest of his body remained a safe distance from Jensen's.

~*~

Jensen wasn't actually sure how they got from the bar to Jared's house. It was a smaller house, but perfect for a single guy and his two enormous dogs, apparently. Jared took the dogs outside for a minute and left Jensen to look around the living room. He spied stacks and stacks of DVD and PS3 game boxes as well as two shelves overflowing with books. Everything from Harry Potter to a biography about Ben Franklin sat in neat piles. He couldn't help but judge people, if only slightly, on the books and movies they kept in their homes. It generally told you what kind of person you were dealing with. Jared's collection was a mishmash of nearly every genre, and Jensen couldn't help but smile to himself as he continued browsing around the room.

"Sorry," Jensen heard from over his shoulder and he turned to see Jared looking sheepish and uncomfortable for the first time. "They tend to get excited about visitors."

"And they've been cooped up all day, yeah?" Jensen said easily.

"Yeah," Jared said. Jensen wasn't sure how they were going to get back to how things had been in the bar. It had been sexy and slow and easy and now he just stood in Jared's living room somewhat confused and still completely turned on.

"So, am I going to have to start with the whole seduction thing all over again or can we just skip to that wall slamming business?" Jensen asked. He couldn't help but bite his bottom lip when Jared crossed the room in a way that could only be described as stalking. The taller man just stood in front of him for a second before tracking his gaze up the lines of Jensen's body.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged," Jared said, grabbing at the waist of Jensen's dress pants and shoving him against the wall separating the living room and kitchen. "I've been thinking about these lips for weeks," he admitted as he crowded into Jensen's space.

"Me too," Jensen admitted as he put his hands on Jared's chest, his fingers clutching at the soft material of Jared's shirt.

"You've been thinking about your lips?" Jared said with a teasing smile. Jensen rolled his eyes and moved his hands up to Jared's neck and tugged him even closer.

"Kiss me, asshole," Jensen said, letting out a frustrated sound.

"So sexy," Jared growled before crushing their lips together. His fingers dug into Jensen's hips as his tongue slid into Jensen's mouth. He drew back, pausing to nibble on the plush lower lip in front of him and groaned when he could feel the rumbling moan from Jensen's chest. Jared wrapped his hands around Jensen's shirt and pulled up at the white button down coming between him and Jensen's skin. When the barrier was removed, Jared wound his arms around Jensen, and slid his fingers up the expanse of his back. Leaning back in to kiss the shorter man in front of him, Jared's brow furrowed in confusion when Jensen's chest began to vibrate and the dulcet tones of Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" came from his front pocket.

Jensen blinked for a moment before realizing it was his phone, and the tune he was hearing could only mean one particular person. He grabbed his cell from his front pocket and looked at the flushed man in front of him. "I'm sorry, Jared. It's my assistant, Sandy."

"It's cool," Jared said, stepping back only half a step in case this was going to be a short call. He ran his thumb along the skin of Jensen's back while Jensen answered his phone.

"Sandy? What's going on?" Jensen asked, absently swirling his fingers on Jared's neck.

"Jensen?" Sandy said with a tremor clear in her tone. "I know it's really late but..."

Jensen stepped out of Jared's embrace and started to pace. Sandy wasn't the type to call this late at night unless it was an emergency. The sound of her voice set him quickly on high alert, grateful he'd only had a few beers tonight.

"What's wrong, doll?" Jensen asked.

"I can't get Jake on the phone and my parents are out of town right now and Jeff's not answering his cell and..." Sandy began to babble at a cheetah's pace.

"Sandy!" Jensen said, his voice growing more alarmed as she was clearly frazzled. This woman, who didn't get nervous when sixteen grown men were screaming at her, was clearly upset and still hadn't said what had happened.

"I think I just totaled my car," Sandy said quietly.

"My God, Sandy! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, grabbing his coat and briefcase from where he'd dropped them on the way in. "Where are you? I'm coming to you. I've just got to call a taxi and I'll be right there. Which hospital are they taking you to?"

Jared tapped him on the shoulder and motioned to his own phone as he called a cab company to the house. Jensen watched him walk into the kitchen, the fear and surprise ruining the moment but Jared's level head making him even sexier. As Sandy gave him directions to where her accident had taken place, Jensen wrote notes on a McDonald's napkin on the coffee table.

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen, Sandy. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything," Jensen said, standing from the couch and walking toward where Jared stood in the kitchen. He closed his phone and awkwardly leaned in the doorway.

"Talk about a buzzkill," Jensen said after Jared finished his conversation.

"She okay?" Jared said, clearly concerned.

"She should be fine but they're going to take her in and do some tests just to make sure. I'm going to meet her at the hospital as soon as the cab comes," Jensen said, gesturing his head toward the front door. As if on cue, a horn sounded from the driveway and both men walked into the living room.

"We should do this again," Jared said with a silly grin.

"Right. Without the accident," Jensen agreed.

"Right."

"See you tomorrow?" Jensen asked sheepishly.

"Absolutely," Jared said, stepping into Jensen's space and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'll come down in the afternoon to drop off some paperwork and check on Sandy."

"Just Sandy," Jensen teased.

"Well she is pretty cute," Jared said, kissing Jensen again before opening the door and ushering him outside. "See you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything."

"I don't have your number," Jensen said as he walked down the steps toward the cab.

"I'll email it to you when I get inside," Jared said, pulling his phone out as Jensen stepped into the car. "Goodnight, Jensen."

"Goodnight, Jared."

Jensen couldn't help but beat his head against the glass of the window as he headed to the hospital. It would be just his luck that something like this would happen. He was like a walking calamity when it came to relationships and tonight had been going entirely too well. He didn't blame Sandy. She was his friend, and she was bruised and hurting right now.

"Get your priorities straight, Ackles," he berated himself, hitting his head once more just for good measure.

~*~

After getting Sandy settled into his apartment for the night and taking yet another cab back to the bar to pick up his car, Jensen was ready to collapse. They still couldn't get in touch with Sandy's boyfriend Jake. She was spending the night at his place so he could keep an eye on her. It wasn't alarming that they couldn't find Jake as he was in cell hell zone this week, camping with his friends in some god forsaken wilderness.

He popped his head into the guest room to check on Sandy one last time before heading back to his own bed. Lifting the covers and settling in, he plugged his cell phone in and turned off the light. As he settled in for the night his head was filled with beautiful images of Jared and the taste, smell, and feel of his skin under Jensen's fingers.

Jensen sighed and thought quietly to himself that today had been kind of amazing. Apart from the bruised woman in his guest room, today had gone better than he could have hoped. Jared was going to come by tomorrow and he'd made himself look like only the bare minimum of an idiot over the course of the day. Things were definitely looking up.

~*~

When Jensen came out of his bedroom in the morning, it was to the intoxicating scent of Sandy's famous coffee. He'd never before been treated to its fragrance this early. While he usually resembled an angry bear in the morning, the smell threatened to break the nearly thirty year streak.

"Sandy?" he called out, his voice still gruff with sleep.

"Over here, boss," she said from the chocolate brown leather couch in his living room. "Coffee's in the kitchen if you didn't already pick it up with your super hero sense of smell."

Pouring himself a cup and walking into the living room, Jensen smiled when he saw that she was already showered, dressed, and ready to go to work. He knew she came in before he did in the morning, but he couldn't help but be baffled by people who could function properly this early. She had a cup of orange juice and a half eaten bagel on the coffee table and was flipping through the Sharper Image catalogue he'd left there.

"How you feeling?" he asked. Sandy looked mostly normal save for a pretty awful looking bruise on her left cheek and some scratches on her hands. Under her black silk blouse he knew she had a much larger mark across her chest from where the seat belt had cut across her.

"Pain and I are intimately acquainted right now," she said with a pout and a whimper.

"What are you doing up and ready for work then?" Jensen said as he sat next to her slowly trying not to jostle her.

"Habit," she said simply. "My body woke me up an hour ago. Let me tell you, pain makes an excellent alarm clock."

 

"You know you're not coming to work today, right?" he asked. Jensen frowned and sipped at his coffee when she looked at him incredulously. "Sandy, you were in a car accident. You will do nothing but watch bad day time TV and sit on the couch."

"So, what you're saying is... because I already made you coffee, you have no need for me?"

"Exactly," Jensen said with a smirk. "Clearly all you do is keep me in caffeine so..."

"Asshole," she said, slapping him on the arm before grimacing at the movement.

"Woman!" he teased with a frown. "Stop hurting yourself." Sandy huffed out a frustrated breath and rolled her eyes at him. He hated the thought of a day at work without her but there was absolutely no way he was going to have her wincing in pain all day long if he could help it.

"Fine," she said finally. "I'll stay home." Jensen was nearly raising an arm in triumph when she added, "For half a day."

"Sandy," he began.

"No. I'm fine. I'm bruised and hurting, for sure, but I'm going to be bruised and hurting no matter where I am. At least at work they're paying me to be all whimpery and making other people do things for me because they feel sorry for me."

"Fine. You can come in for the morning, but I'm going to set Christian on you if you don't leave by 11:30," Jensen said as if extremely put upon.

"And I'll be telling you all day to go get your own damn coffee," she warned with a playful grin.

"So does this mean that I don't have to propose marriage to you today?" he asked as he got up from the couch and headed back toward the kitchen.

"I might be able to live through one day," she trailed off.

"I'm gonna get ready and then we can head in," he announced as he stepped into his room and he heard her muttered 'okay' as he closed the door behind him.

~*~

Jensen and Sandy made it into work nearly an hour and a half before he normally made an appearance. After dropping Sandy off at her desk, Jensen stopped by Alona's office to let her know about what had happened to his assistant. His boss was concerned but glad Sandy was mostly unharmed.

"Make sure she doesn't overexert herself," Alona said.

"I'm sending her home at eleven whether she likes it or not," he assured her.

"Good. I know how much you couldn't live without her and then I'd have to deal with a broken shell of a man and that just sounds like too much work," she said with a grin. Her desk was covered with neatly organized files, an obvious sign of how busy she was at the moment.

"You're hilarious," Jensen said before backing toward the door. "I'm going to check on the light of my life and get back to work."

"Yeah get out of here and quit slacking," Alona said, looking down at the report in front of her. When Jensen was nearly out of her office, she added, "Oh and Jensen?"

"Yeah boss?" he asked.

"Nice job yesterday. Jeff says you've got everything under control," she said with a distracted smile. "You need anything from me?"

"Nope," Jensen answered truthfully. "Chris and I have got it all handled." Jensen thought of just exactly what he'd handled the evening before and smiled. "We're working with one of Jeff's guys and the rest of it is pretty much already taken care of."

"Good to know. Let me know if anything changes. Now get out of here," she said dismissively.

~*~

The rest of the day passed in a blur. He'd managed to get Sandy to leave somewhere around noon, the slippery woman bribing him with a fresh pot of coffee if she let him finish up just one... more... thing. He'd sent her home with her boyfriend when Jake had turned up frantic and covered in mud. Apparently all of her messages had come through to his cell phone at once and then the thing had perished in a tragic fall down the side of a mountain.

"Hey there stranger," Jensen heard from the doorway and was actually surprised to see Jared standing there. He'd been so insane with calls and paperwork that he'd skipped lunch entirely and had forgotten he was supposed to meet with Jared today. A smile tugged at his lips and he was grateful the meeting was set for his office. On a day like today, he would have missed it without Sandy's hounding.

"Jared," he said, standing from his desk. "Come on in. Man! Is it six already?"

"I'm afraid so," Jared answered. "How's Sandy?" he asked as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of Jensen's desk. Jensen had to turn away as Jared's coltish legs splayed out widely in the low seat.

"I sent her home early today, but she's mostly okay," Jensen answered staring at the screen as he typed a few figures into his computer. "A few scratches, bumps, and bruises. Her car really got the worst of it," he said as he closed out the spreadsheet he'd been working on. When he looked back, Jared was regarding him with the expression that had started things yesterday. Jensen drew in a deep breath and couldn't believe things had changed so quickly. Jared looked at Jensen with heat burning in his eyes and he was clearly comfortable with staring at Jensen in silence for the time being.

"So," Jensen said lamely as he closed the lid of his laptop. They were obviously not getting any actual work done, not with the way Jared was looking at him.

"So," Jared parroted. Jensen couldn't help but bite his lip nervously. Something about Jared made him feel like he was thirteen again, waiting for his first kiss. He was pretty sure things were going to turn out better than that first kiss as it'd been with Jensen's first girlfriend, Jessica, who was now gay. It'd taken one kiss between the two of them to figure out that girls were going to be her thing and guys were going to be his. The nerves of the situation must have temporarily turned off all signals to his brain because the next thing he knew, Jared was standing in front of his chair staring down at him.

"Am I boring you?" he teased, grabbing at Jensen's tie and pulling Jensen to his feet.

"Just thinking about first kisses," Jensen said in an odd rush of honesty.

"We had ours last night," Jared said. "But I wouldn't mind a repeat." He lowered his lips to Jensen's in a slow and sultry kiss. It wasn't harsh like Jensen had expected based on the look in Jared's eyes, but it was like a kick to the solar plexus. Jared's hands were still wound in his tie but Jensen felt like Jared was touching him everywhere. As Jared's tongue slid into his mouth, he didn't even try to suppress the groan that rose in his chest.

Jared pulled Jensen forward, pointing his own back toward the still open office door. When they were finally close enough, Jared reached out his arm and pushed it closed. Satisfied, he pushed Jensen back so that the air left his chest in a puff as Jensen's back slammed against the door.

"So," Jensen said in a breathless voice. "No 'hi how are ya today?'" he joked. "Not that I've got a problem with that," he said as he looked at Jared's flushed face, brought his arms up to wind around Jared's neck, and kissed him passionately.

Jared's arms circled his waist and he fitted their bodies more closely as he happily explored the contours of Jensen's mouth. Jensen felt like there was something he was supposed to be doing, like he had forgotten something, but it only lasted for the moment that it took him to take a deep breath and then groan as Jared pushed him harder into the door. Jared attacked his neck with sucking kisses and slow bites as Jensen ground his cock into the thigh that Jared had pressed into him.

"Lord, Jensen," Jared gasped into his skin as he felt Jensen's hardness. He pulled Jensen away from the door for long enough to grab at Jensen's ass, picking Jensen up with what felt like no difficulty. Jared pushed him back against the wall and Jensen hung on, wrapping his legs around Jared. Jensen grunted when he felt Jared's answering hardness. Jensen tangled his fingers in Jared's hair, unable to think of anything but hanging on for dear life at this point. All of the sensations Jensen's body was throwing at him were riding through him like a runaway train and there was no way he was stopping until Jared was stripped naked and fucking him.

*knock, knock, knock*

Apparently the universe had other plans.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Jensen, are you still here, man?" Christian said from the other side of the door. "Sandy called and told me to make sure that your ass was headed home."

Jensen dropped his legs down and touched his feet to the floor when Jared released his hold on Jensen's ass. Looking up at Jared with a pouting expression as Jared stepped back from him. He took a deep breath before shouting through the door at Christian. "I'm just finishing one last thing and then I promise on a stack of Holy Bibles that I will leave work."

"You better, Ackles! Sandy'll have my ass if she hears that I let you stay crazy late again," Christian said, his voice trailing of as he walked away from Jensen's office.

"We have the worst luck," Jared said with a chuckle. "Do you have a deep and intense need to call your mother, brother, sister, dog trainer, or someone else right now? I can wait so we're not interrupted again," he said, backing up to sit on Jensen's desk.

Jensen locked the office door before stepping forward to stand between Jared's legs. He took the phone from his jacket pocket, turned it off and dropped it onto the desk next to Jared's thigh. Jensen reached across the table and into Jared's personal space to unhook his work phone. Now the same height as Jared, he looked into those blue-green eyes and smiled.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this at work," Jensen offered as a possible explanation. He rubbed his hands along the smooth material of Jared's dress pants and reveled at the feel of the muscular thighs beneath it. He looked at the partially open collar of Jared's shirt, seeing the tan skin he'd been dreaming about since he first saw Jared on the elevator. It had only been a few months ago, and this was all moving at rocket ship speed, but Jensen wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to stop himself from ripping Jared's clothes off and riding him right there. "Or maybe we're going too fast and the universe is trying to slow us down."

"If you want things to move slowly," Jared said, his hands stopping Jensen's. "You need to stop looking at me like you want to jump on me right now."

"I didn't say _I_ wanted things to slow down," Jensen said, withdrawing his hands from underneath Jared's and grasping at Jared's tie to loosen it, finally pulling it from Jared's neck and dropping the tie to the floor. He undid each button in Jared's shirt happily exposing even more of that tan skin and muscles Jensen had barely brushed during their fumblings the night before.

"Damn," Jensen groaned when he looked down and was presented with all of that beautiful skin and sinewy muscle. He leaned forward, his previous nervousness all but gone. Jensen felt like he might start drooling if given the chance.

Jared laughed softly and pulled Jensen forward, kissing him lightly before working on Jensen's shirt. Leaving on Jensen's tie, Jared pushed Jensen's shirt down his arms and let it drop to the floor. Grabbing at the silk tie once again, he pulled Jensen's lips to his.

Jensen couldn't help but groan when his chest slid along Jared's. He didn't care if his mama called right now over the building's loud speaker, Jensen was going to finish what they'd started last night. He lifted his hands to remove his own tie when Jared's large hands enclosed his.

"Leave it," Jared said.

"Have a thing, Jared?" Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow. He let his hands drop back down to Jared's thighs and he squeezed at the muscles beneath his pants. Leaning forward, he kissed the side of Jared's jaw, working toward his ear. "I may have a few things of my own."

"Oh really?" Jared asked without voicing his own reply. "Like what, exactly?"

Jared ran his hands along Jensen's back as if he already knew the answer to that question. Those strong powerful hands were the object of more than one fantasy and Jensen gasped into Jared's ear when they moved down to cup his ass. He bit along Jared's jaw in response and then almost panted, "God, your hands, Jared."

"My hands?" Jared said, tilting his neck to let Jensen continue his exploration of the skin there. "What about them?"

"God, I want them all over me," Jensen answered honestly.

"That, I can certainly do," Jared said with a grin very obvious in his voice. From his perched position on the desk, he spread his legs farther before drawing Jensen in. He pulled Jensen forward and aligned their bodies once again.

"God, Jensen," Jared gasped. "Wanted you like this for so long..."

"Glad it wasn't just me," Jensen said with a laugh as he placed a small kiss on his lips before rubbing his body along Jared's. "I thought I was going to have to start with small talk in the elevator."

"Nope. I was about a day away from just shoving you against the floor buttons," Jared admitted shyly.

At that, Jensen groaned and leaned backward. "Really?" he said, looking at Jared's flushed face in shock. It wasn't like he hadn't had the very same inclination while casting sidelong glances at Jared, but the thought that they'd both been resisting the very same temptation was almost too much to take.

"Really," Jared said simply. "I'd see you determined to look forward and not look at me. Biting those lips of yours," Jared continued as he lightly kissed the lips in question. "And I started wearing my iPod in the elevator so I could try to focus on the music and not make myself into a sexual deviant to the hot guy on the tenth floor."

"We are so doing that sometime," Jensen said as he exhaled in a deep sigh. "But for tonight, I need you to move because you are fucking me right now."

"Where do you want me?" Jared said with an impish grin on his face.

"You're like a walking wet dream. You know that, right?" Jensen said shaking his head and chuckling. "Get on the couch, and lose those pants while you're at it."

Jensen stepped back from Jared watching as Jared shed each piece of clothing. All of that glorious skin all bared for him, and Jensen sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the Flying Spaghetti Monster and every other god he could think of. He regarded Jared from head to toe and couldn't believe this had all happened so fast.

Dropping his own clothes as he crossed his office, Jensen realized he was never going to be able to look at this couch without getting hard again. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out some condoms and a small tube of lube. He could feel Jared staring at him. He was met with untamed lust and Jared quirked up a smile when Jensen removed every piece of clothing, but left the tie.

"Someone else have a thing?" Jared teased.

Jensen's face flushed with color. He wouldn't deny that having Jared pulling on the tie had been hot. Pretty much anything Jared wanted to do to Jensen sounded like a good idea, especially if it had to do with Jared's hands... or the flushed and full cock currently encased in one of the aforementioned hands. Jensen's eyes grew wide and his mouth began to salivate as he watched Jared slowly jerk himself off.

"Again I say... walking wet dream," Jensen stuttered as he walked forward.

"You're not so bad yourself," Jared said.

This was the part where things had always felt weird. They'd been kissing. They were now both naked, save for Jensen's tie. Jared was sitting on the couch stroking his cock looking like the culmination of every beautifully dirty fantasy come to life. Jensen had supplies and they were both ready to go, but Jensen kind of felt like an idiot. It had always been awkward for him, this part of the whole thing. How did you go from kissing a guy to just telling him "So, I'm going to climb on you now and ride you until we're both screaming, okay?"

Apparently the way to do that is to be so turned on by said guy that you actually say that last bit out loud.

Jared's eyes grew almost comically wide and he grabbed at Jensen's waist, pulling him forward until Jensen was forced to join him on the couch. When Jensen was safely straddling Jared's lap, Jared leaned forward, biting Jensen's lip gently as he wound his arms around the smaller man's waist. Pulling Jensen forward, he took Jensen's mouth in a kiss as their cocks slid together, finally with no obstruction.

Jensen dropped the condoms and lube onto the couch and groaned into the kiss. His hands moved to grip Jared's hair as he gave over to the feel of the beautiful man beneath him. Jensen was far from a blushing virgin, but this all felt electric and new, like little tickles of current were skipping along any part of his body touching Jared's. He thrust against Jared's cock and felt an answering groan from beneath him as if he'd asked if Jared was feeling these amazing sensations as well.

Jared broke from the kiss for long enough to reach over and pick up the tube of lube that Jensen had abandoned in favor of tangling his fingers into Jared's hair. Jared returned to the kiss after a detour along Jensen's jaw which was now covered in short stubble. He licked his way into Jensen's mouth as he uncapped the bottle and poured some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers. Reaching around his body, Jared circled Jensen's hole with an almost feather-light touch.

Jensen broke from Jared's mouth and sucked in a deep breath. He waited for Jared to move his fingers further. He was almost shaking from the thought of having those long, thick digits stroking inside him. Jensen sat up slightly to make more room for what was eventually going to happen and was disappointed when those teasing fingers only continued to softly stroke at his hole wetting it with lube and driving him insane.

"Fuck, Jared!" Jensen half cursed, half whined. He looked up and saw Jared smiling at him as if he was perfectly aware of what he'd been doing to Jensen. Jared deliberately made his touch even lighter, almost tickling, and Jensen stifled a growl.

Jared couldn't help but become quickly addicted to the no nonsense tone Jensen used when there was something he really desired. Deep, sure, and confident, Jensen knew what he wanted and it sounded like there was nothing that would stop him from getting it. Be it some stipulation to a contract or fingers in his ass, Jensen's declarative tone was sexy as hell.

"If you don't get one or more of those fingers in me right now," Jensen said, his eyes squinting slightly. "I'm going to leave you here naked and hard and take care of myself at home."

"Oh really?" Jared teased. He loved the change from last night to today. Jensen was more like the person he'd seen arguing with Jeff in the board room. The fire that had been replaced with nervousness as soon as business had been concluded was back with a vengeance.

"Yes, really," Jensen said, thrusting his hips to slide his cock along Jared's. "You think I can't take care of myself, Jared?" he asked, gliding his hands along Jared's chest, stopping to circle his nipples. "I assure you, I can. After weeks of only _seeing_ your sexy ass on the elevator, I've gotten _very_ good at it."

Jensen watched Jared's skin flush, starting at his face and traveling downward. He reveled in the knowledge that the smugness he'd seen had been replaced by fiery want. When Jared still continued the soft torture at his hole, Jensen continued with his tale.

"I'd get home from work, my cock throbbing from just looking at you," Jensen explained as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Jared's collar bone. "I'd strip down, leaving my clothes all over the floor." He licked up the skin from Jared's collar bone to the muscular flesh of his neck. "And I'd barely make it into the shower before I'd have my fingers in my ass just thinking about you fucking me."

"Jesus, Jensen," Jared groaned, unable to say anything else.

"So what's it gonna be, Jared?" Jensen said, licking along Jared's jaw toward his ear. He punctuated every word with licks and bites on Jared's skin. "You going to finish what you started or am I going home alone to my fingers and a very long, very hot, very wet...."

Jensen had been unable to finish his question. Jared had growled taking Jensen's lips in a fierce kiss before finally sliding one long finger past the ring of muscle. Jensen parted his lips in a groan, partially from the feel of any part of Jared inside him and partially from the thought of Jared and those strong hands.

Jared slid his finger inside Jensen until he could feel him loosen enough to take another. Slowly stretching him, Jared continued to kiss the man who was practically writhing on his lap. One hand on Jensen's hip and the other opening him, it was all Jared could do not to come right then and there.

Jensen pushed back from the younger man's mouth before biting at Jared's inviting lower lip for a moment. "Jared, please," he begged shamelessly. "Fuck me."

Jensen knew that Jared wasn't going to be able to last for very long. He'd been dreaming about this during both his awake and sleeping hours for weeks now. There is no way in hell Jared was going to be able to keep it up for long after he slid into the tight heat his fingers had been enclosed in.

"Jensen," he gasped before withdrawing his hand to grab a condom and some more lube. He'd had three fingers inside Jensen, but he wanted there to be nothing but pleasure for Jensen. "I'm not gonna..." he started, but was cut off by a kiss.

Jensen knew what Jared was trying to say, but it didn't matter. He was surprised he hadn't come already from the feel of Jared's fingers in his ass and Jared's lips on his. If Jared even touched his cock, he'd have come like a kid on prom night.

"I know. Me too," Jensen soothed before kissing Jared again. He smiled against Jared's lips when he felt Jared positioning his sheathed erection at his stretched hole. He couldn't help but break the kiss when he started to slowly slide down onto Jared's cock. It felt so good, so big, so right.

As he raised himself, his cock dragged along the rippled plains of Jared's abdomen. He wanted Jared's hands on him but he couldn't make his brain process anything beyond, "Up", "Down", "Oh God", and "Fuck" at the moment. He gripped at Jared's shoulders, biting his own lip again as he slid back down.

"Jared," he gasped, hoping Jared's brain would be firing on more cylinders. "Jared, please." Jensen almost shouted with unexpressed lust and elation when Jared's large hand enclosed his cock and began to match the motion of Jensen's moving hips.

"Oh fuck, Jared."

Those hands were touching Jensen everywhere Jared could reach. Jensen's eyes shut tightly as the sensations merged to create a boulder of want rolling down a hill toward orgasm. His breath came in puffs of need as he bit his lower lip and tried to concentrate on not coming, wanting this feeling to last and last.

"God, Jensen," Jared said as he pulled Jensen close, nibbling along his stubbled jaw. Jared could no longer stop himself from thrusting up into that tight heat. He nuzzled the skin along Jensen's neck and his breath caught in his chest at the sensations rocketing through him.

They moved together, Jensen rising and falling as weeks and weeks of fantasies all rolled into the feeling of Jared fucking into him and fucking his own cock into Jared's talented hands. It was all too much, too intense, and Jensen grunted as he came, coating Jared's fingers and chest. He didn't stop riding Jared, however. The feeling of Jared's cock sliding inside him was enough to almost make him hard again.

"You feel so good, Jensen," Jared said, finally able to breathe again. "God, so good, baby."

"B..." Jensen gasped as Jared slid along his prostate. "Baby?"

Jared's solution to the tease was to take Jensen's lips in a fierce kiss as he slammed Jensen down onto his cock and filled the condom with his release. He came still moving with short thrusts inside Jensen and he bit Jensen's plump lips before pulling away. Jared fell backwards against the couch, taking Jensen with him. He rubbed his hands along the sweaty skin on Jensen's back and smiled in between the soft kisses Jensen was raining on his face and neck.

"I think," Jared said, taking in a short breath. "It's safe to say," he breathed again. "We're doing that again."

"Not moving for at least another year or two," Jensen mumbled into Jared's skin.

"That's going to make going home very difficult."

"Don't care," Jensen said. "Comfy here."

"You are adorable when you're all blissed out," Jared said with a grin as he soothed his hands down Jensen's back one last time before reaching over to the side table to grab some tissues to clean up his chest. His progress was somewhat impeded by the man in his lap, but that was fun too.

"Come on, man. We've got to get out of here before Sandy comes in and finds us," Jared joked before placing one last kiss on Jensen's lips.

"I see my assistant's reputation precedes her," Jensen said with a chuckle.

They got dressed and cleaned up the office, opening a window to lessen the smells of sweat and sex that permeated the room. Jensen couldn't keep the smile off his face as they headed toward the elevators. It was hard to believe that the last two days had actually happened, but his kiss-swollen lips and the pleasant aches over the rest of his body were proof enough.

Stepping into the elevator he grinned broadly as he saw Jared looking happily at him. The doors closed after Jared pressed the button for the lobby level. Jensen was about to make a remark about the infernal quiet that rules the elevators when Jared grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and shoved him against the console and kissed him like they hadn't just had very enthusiastic sex only moments ago. As the floors passed, Jensen held on and kissed Jared back with the same fervor. Just as they passed the first floor, Jared stepped back and straightened his suit allowing Jensen to do the same.

"Sorry," Jared said with a smile that explained how _not_ sorry he was. "I had to."

"Yeah... right," Jensen answered with a chuckle as they stepped off the elevator into the lobby. "Anytime you want to do that again, I'm game."

"I'll keep that in mind."

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic comes from my love of men in suits but more specifically [This Picture](http://marymo.net/lj/spn_jensen_suit.jpg). I mean damn... That combined with the fact that I spend half of my day in elevators and you get this fic. I swear to Jeebus, this was supposed to be just a pwp ficlet. Apparently my brain had other ideas. Title comes from "Just a Ride" by Jem which you can listen to [here](http://www.marymo.net/lj/jem_justaride.mp3).


End file.
